


Big

by ClassyFangirl



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Belly Kink, F/M, Feeding, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:30:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9463103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassyFangirl/pseuds/ClassyFangirl
Summary: Vex discovers that she loves Percy at any size, but she's especially fond of his recent weight gain.





	

Noble life looks good on Percy, Vex discovers.

Life in Whitestone is good. Quiet, generally, but neither of them can stay still for very long, so every so often they find themselves out in the world again, fighting something horrible. But nothing can ever be as terrifying as an ancient, swollen red dragon, so taking down marauding goblins is a breath of fresh air compared to the calculating world of politics.

It’s the state dinners and royal balls that lead Vex to realize something she’d never given much thought to before. She discovers, after months of rich meals and not needing to run for his life multiple times a day, Percy puts on weight rather easily.

What’s more, Vex _likes_ it.

She notices for the first time during dinner one night, just them and Cassandra, talking idly over food and wine. Percy, comfortable in the relative privacy of the dining hall, relaxes his posture, and Vex realizes she’s never paid particular attention to his stomach before. There’s a soft curve under his shirt where he was all angles when they first met, and the hem of his shirt has started to rise up a bit, revealing the smallest pale stripe of skin.

Vex watches him cut his turkey and follows his fork as he raises it to his mouth, chews and swallows, and thinks, _oh, fuck._

 

ooo

Vex has always had an uncomplicated view of sex: if everyone involved is happy and willing, then whatever happens is no one else’s business. She’d been very understanding (and pleased) when Percy awkwardly approached her with a phallus and harness and shyly asked if she might use it on him. She and Percy have always taken each other’s proclivities in stride, but something about her attraction to Percy’s, ah, _thicker_ body makes her feel a little shy.

At first, she isn’t sure why. Percy is her husband, and she’s madly in love with him, and of course she’ll be attracted to him no matter what. Then one morning she wakes up and groggily notices him standing at the full length mirror in their bedroom, shirtless, staring at his reflection.

She takes in the sight happily for a moment until she realizes he’s frowning, prodding at his doughy stomach, squeezing a roll of fat until his fingertips leave small marks.

Vex guiltily ducks her head under the covers and tries to fall back to sleep.

Seeing that Percy is displeased with his body ought to make her stop these wild fantasies about feeding him a private feast, filling him up until he’s too stuffed to move, and rutting against his big, warm belly. Instead, she just loves him, everything about him, more fiercely, and a week from Percy’s birthday, she asks the kitchen staff to make all of his favorite meals for the next several days.

Percy is halfway through dinner on the second day when he pushes his plate aside and says, “No, I’m sorry, I can’t.”

It’s just the two of them tonight, eating in their private dining room, with servants occasionally stepping in to bring out food or refill the wine. Vex looks up from her roast and blinks. “I’m sorry, darling?”

“I shouldn’t eat any more. It’s delicious, of course, but I’m sure you’ve noticed I’ve gotten rather-” He gestures at himself vaguely.

Vex does not look at his soft stomach; she maintains eye contact and says, “I’m not sure what you mean, dear.”

Percy lets out a frustrated sigh. “I’ve gotten _fat,_ Vex. It’s unbecoming.”

“Says who?”

“Says-” Percy stares and shakes his head. “You must have noticed. I can’t believe you can stand to look at me naked.”

Vex’s heart breaks. She stands, and goes to the other side of the table to take Percy’s face in her hands. “Darling,” she says, “no matter what size you are, I’m always going to be very, _very_ pleased to see you naked.”

Percy’s cheeks color slightly. “You don’t find it- off-putting?”

“Do _you_ dislike it, Percy?”

He pauses, then shakes his head gently. “Only because I thought you were unhappy. I must admit that I- don’t mind so terribly much.”

“Percy, dearest, it will take a lot more than some extra weight for me to be able to keep my hands off you. To be honest,” and she feels her own face go slightly pink, “I like it.”

Percy stares, apparently shocked. “Really?”

“ _Really._ ” She kisses him firmly, then picks up his abandoned plate. “I’m going to let the staff know we’ll be finishing dinner in our room. In private.”

Percy’s face goes bright red, but he nods. Vex can only imagine how fun this is going to be.

 

ooo

Vex arrives in the bedroom a couple minutes after Percy does, plates in hand. Percy is sat down on the settee, stripped of his outer layers. He looks nervous, but when Vex enters the room, he looks up and gives her one of those small but genuine smiles that make her heart sing.

“I asked the cooks to prepare all your favorites this week,” she says. “I think it’s only fair that you fully enjoy all their hard work.”

She takes a seat next to Percy and carves a piece of meat on the plate. She holds the fork to Percy’s lips and says, “Eat up, won’t you, darling?”

Percy hesitates, and for a moment Vex worries she’s done too much too fast, but then he carefully takes a bite of the warm, rare beef she’s offering him. He chews and swallows, and Vex carefully, gently pats his belly.

“I _am_ capable of feeding myself,” he says, but his heart isn’t in the protest.

“I know, dear. I want to. Here, eat your vegetables. That’s my good boy.”

She feeds Percy until he clears his whole plate, then hands over her own half-eaten meal too. He protests weakly, but Vex insists she’ll have leftovers from the kitchen later, and Percy obeys.

It takes him a while to finish the second plate; he stops and breathes in between bites, and Vex starts to rub his stomach during these pauses. She hadn’t realized just how much the simple act of feeding Percy would excite her. Pressing forkfuls of food into his mouth, touching his soft, warm belly- she feels her heart beat faster against her chest and thinks about how very beautiful he is.

When he’s done, Vex puts the plates aside and rests both her hands on Percy’s stomach. “You look so lovely,” she says. “Are you full?”

“Yes,” he breathes. “I couldn’t possibly eat any more.”

“Hmmm. I suppose we’ll wait on dessert, then.” Vex pulls herself into Percy’s lap and starts undoing his shirt buttons. To her delight, Percy is getting hard already- saying he doesn’t mind his added weight is an understatement.

She pulls the shirt open and reverently touches Percy’s round belly. She adds a little pressure, experimentally, and smiles at the heavy sigh Percy lets out. “Vex,” he says, voice strained.

“Shhh. I’ll take good care of you, darling.” She stands briefly to pull off her pants and underwear. “Lay down for me, won’t you?”

Percy lays across the settee, shirt still open, and Vex takes a seat on top of his belly. It feels as good as she imagined, the warmth of him beneath her nearly as good as his cock, and she starts to rub back and forth, smearing wetness across his skin.

Percy inhales sharply and places his hands on Vex’s thighs. She grins and leans down to kiss him soundly while she continues to ride his stomach. The softness pushes against her clit _so_ nicely, and she’s actually a little shocked at how quickly she orgasms.

Percy can apparently feel it when she comes, because his eyes go wide and he makes a delicious, needy sound. “My big, beautiful boy,” Vex says, stroking a thumb across Percy’s belly. “What a gorgeous thing you are.”

She slides down and undoes Percy’s trousers. She’d planned to suck him off as a reward, but just fisting his cock and giving it a couple pumps has him coming all over his own belly. She’s certainly not about to complain.

Vex lays down on top of him, the both of them breathing heavily. “I take it you enjoyed that as much as I did,” she says.

“Oh, yes.” Percy wraps his arms around her and presses a kiss to her cheek. “I think I certainly did.”

They lie still for a time, simply basking in the afterglow, when Percy asks, “Er- were you serious about dessert?”

Vex laughs and kisses him again.


End file.
